Customers of large organizations attempting to access the organizations' Internet web sites may have a variety of experiences. Difficulties encountered may comprise inability to access portions of sites to which the customers believe they have rightful access. Customers may receive repeated requests for credentials or may receive inappropriate or confusing error messages. The web site may provide instructions that are incomplete, misleading, or not applicable to the customer. A customer may be trying to access a web site of an organization and enter credentials that the site does not accept for unknown reasons. The site may be difficult for a user to view or otherwise access because of settings in the browser application executing on the user's computer or other device may not support aspects of the web site's presentation or other functionality. Browser settings for graphics may be inappropriate or the browser may not be configured to accept cookies. Adjusting browser settings may be necessary. The browser may not be supported for access to the web site or may not have the technical capabilities needed to access the portions of the web site desired by the user. The user's computer may have been invaded by a virus or malware and the user may need to take corrective action.